55715-headstart-issues-31514-page-4
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4, Page 5, Page 6, Page 7, Page 8, Page 9, Page 10, Page 11, Page 12, Page 13, Page 14 Content ---- ---- ---- this is clearly not yet fixed! still alot of EU players cant get in because of this problem! | |} ---- ---- you do know there is a bug where your account appears as a guest to the server? they are also fixing that. | |} ---- ---- At least it doesnt give you false hope by showing your characters, and then dumping you into an infinite loading screen of despair, _without_ any sort of information on time or progress, while Carbine hasnt even mentioned this as an issue. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- same for me. I did restart the client, just as the twitter feed sugested, but no change. | |} ---- ---- No. | |} ---- Oh, an update about it. Not what I was expecting to read though... | |} ---- Tried restarting aswell. No change. My account is a Deluxe account on EU. | |} ---- ---- Worked for me :) just name reservation issue to fix and I will be an extremely happy camper, thanks for the effort Carbine. Least it ins't taking a damn week or more like it took FFXIV to short their shit out. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Still have this issue :( | |} ---- ---- Yeah, great advice, especially that I have waited 2 hours to get to the realm and when I restarted the game now I have to wait 8 more hours due to being treated like a guest which is another of the bugs out there. Best headstart ever guys, gj! | |} ---- ---- I got only 7 hours queue ! | |} ---- ---- ---- Your guild should have waited! Meanies :< Don't worry though, we'll get in soon enough, it's clear the carbine are working very hard to fix it | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Aye, I'm still getting the "no valid widstar game account found for the europe datacenter." i have a pre-order key that i applied to my account a week ago. i have a friend that got his pre-order key from the same store that i got mines, and he's able to play the game currently. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Nope, after restarting client I get thrown in to a random server where I'm not trying to get to and my target Hazak (EU) is shown as low pop and client won't connect to it. | |} ---- 4 hours? It could take a day or two before the lauch. How long do you think i will take now? :) Maybe a week would be my guess. | |} ---- THis is still nothing compering to Aion launch queue where u could not log in for around 8-16 hours | |} ---- ---- ---- Same problem for more than 5 hours, so is not solved yett. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I do agree but as I said earlier its a lot of MAJOR probs to have yes we can understand lag or queues etc. but not being able to log In at all or after paying £44 for deluxe edition to see you have not purchased wildstar and you area guest its just a slap in the face | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Not fixed for me, please look into this. Now I'll have to level alone, all friends are far off in level... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm sorry to say but the i still can't see any realms. Could you please fix the problem??? | |} ---- I've given up waiting for a fix for this. I expect that Carbine will be providing a free name change to your reserved name to fix this mess up, so I've temporarily made a toon called... CantUseMyReserveName ... just so I can play and try to catch up to my group. Huzzah! I doubt anybody from Carbine is actually bothering to read this thread, I assume it's just a way to quarantine all the annoyed people in one spot on the forums, but if you are from Carbine and you care that I have used that name - please come change it for me, I'm on Widow. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- To be fair i dont mind this problems cuz at last they can sort them before 3rd | |} ---- This isn't fixed. Even if you do manage to get a blank login screen on Hazak, when you relog it will automatically log you into a different server (Ravenous in my case), which means you need to rejoin the queue for Hazak all over again. | |} ---- |} | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- NOT FIXED. Region: EU Account: Digital Deluxe Preorder Yes, i did restart my client multiple times after it has been stated as fixed. | |} ---- Actually, Headstart isn't a Gift. We gave them money in advance, they promised 3 days of Headstart in return, among other things. Yes, it isn't all that big of a deal, but make no mistake... It wasn't a gift. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |} still cant *cupcake*ing see it, spaghetti coding | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |} |} | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- well yes you have a good point there I too am glad it is now and not the 3rd | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Same,i wanna cry,cry a lot | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- nope....like 3 times already nope IF i can get past "cannot log into ncsoft login servers" i wait in queue....only to get to a blank screen where nothing can be done except alt f4 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- well but you will be stuck in que for other hours again :X 7 hours already up not being able to connect | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Restarting the client doesn't work. Character creation screen is still blank, my account is still treated as a guest and I can't play the game since well, morning. Do you have ETA on real fixes? | |} ---- ---- ---- trust me m8, pvp servers aint their only problem... so far they have addet 2 pvp servers to EU, and overlooked the fact pve servers are just as hunted, yet we havent had any addet or info about them planing on it... and seeing the servers are being filled just as fast as they are putting them up, my thoughts are they should double time it and get some servers running, because this is clearly starting to look as a joke, even tho its a pre release... i fear the official release date now =S | |} ---- I wish they could be amateur so all immature guys like u can grow some respect | |} ---- ---- Heh... definitely. Expected an informative update. | |} ---- go back to fixing code monkey | |} ---- Only 1 server pvp for all europe, this was bound to happen. yes this has happened with every mmorpg, which in everyother industry would mean that developers would actually put some effort in preventing, instead of waiting to see if it works and the fix it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Dont worry, soon you get into 100 hours queue :) | |} ---- OH look we have a badass with a keyboard. Do u even know how hard is to make game | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- and after that the blank screen, then --> Repeat | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thats not correct, There are 3 EU PVP servers, Hazak, Ravenous and Zhur, and thats not counting the German and French PVP server. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Exact same error for me. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There wont be any, not any time soon, I bet you :D Just go and create different name and then demand free name change, best thing you can do now | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Don't want to start my character only to know that my name will be lost to someone else due to some other problems they'll probably create and they won't agree to a free name change. They'll compensate with more Boom Boxes which I don't want at all - its not compensation when/if you lose your reserved name. | |} ---- Dont worry, I am here ince 6 AM and I still could not create char on Hazak and also I cant use my reserved name :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Reminding people of this. Could help some people ;) | |} ---- I believe this is to do with guest feature they have added, As people stuck in the queues and having the massive waiting times are being recognized as "Guests" | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I dont think you have other option .. unless you are willing to wait few more hours or more likely days | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't want compensation just my reserved name and a wish that you would be more informative with the updates. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Tried this but it still defaults you to Hazak, and changes the config file to Hazak. Was worth a try though. To everyone that is complaing/whining, is this your first time playing an mmo on first day of release? Pretty much every mmo in history has had the exact same problems that Carbine are having on the 1st day of release. Just suck it up and deal with it... they are working to fix them and keeping us in the loop. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I believe that problem lays somewhere in code or program they are using, which should unflag guest title from beta if u been playing through beta | |} ---- ---- This worked for me, however, you must quickly restart in order to avoid getting into the queue again. | |} ---- I had this exact same issue :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- How hard is to turn of the quest system? .... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- can confirm this. My bag disappeared as well | |} ---- ---- ---- Why does the game have a "guest" feature at launch? Are you expecting to do free trials during launch? That crap could of been added in a patch later on after all the paying customers were settled. Seriously, more and more poor decisions time and time again. This is going to be a long first year if this keeps up. This is the first time I'm actually disappointed with a launch and I sat through the FFXIV ARR launch. | |} ---- ---- ---- You need to have the game closed while adjusting it though. It worked for me with the initial issues. | |} ---- We do understand that this is no fun for you, when many of us invest in a game and get a pre start and can't play that is pretty bad. And Carbine better compensate us with something better then 5 boomboxes that only gives out rep. | |} ---- ---- Probably after they will solve bigger issue they can deal with name swaps | |} ---- ---- Same here. | |} ---- You are lucky, you were able to log in and play. Now is your turn to suffer! I hope you like pain. ;) | |} ---- They should have different teams working on each issue as it is. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Their launch didn't even go smooth for 2 minutes when the servers came up. Shameful. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- We can't do it , it would need to be done Carbine Studios end, We know that they tried to add this feature to get people to have friends play but at this rate they are going to risk losing a lot more people! Surely shouldn't be that difficult for them?! Just need to write some code to disable the guest account and make the passes you get from pre-order on hold for awhile. Seriously whats more important to Carbine? The player that has paid to per-order and willing to pay a monthly subscription or the chance people use the guest passes and have friends maybe buy the game?? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Agreed. I've been trying to get in since headstart started and I've been trying to get in ever since. No way I am playing wildstar without my guild. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They didnt say **** about this, I guess we have to wait another day for any update on this, any informative update | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- U ll probably receive one after all major problems will be resolved | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- common issue mate, you think we would have some correspondance with someone from carbine. Even just to wipe our tears.*.* | |} ---- THOSE who purchased physical copes are guests? I purchased full price for physical and I am threated as guest because I still dont have full cd key ... No more buying physical copies of any games anymore | |} ---- yeah, who do we contact? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Same for digital deluxe edition from wildstar shop. | |} ---- Can u just cut it out, at last see what futures they have put in the game thanks to players feedback before coming with such sarcastic coment | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I am asking for an update in a very polite way. I've been playing/beta testing since the Winter Beta and waited for 7 hours soon to be able to even create my character. No I'm not going to sit quietly in a corner, but feel free to do so yourself. There's nothing sarcastic about my comment, its facts stated in a presentable manner. | |} ---- If you are doing everything you can, how about opening new EN-PVE servers, the only two you have have been full since the start of head-start. This demonstrates a serious ignorance about players in Europe and those from countries outside of the triumvirate of France, Germany, and UK. English is taught as a second or third language throughout Europe and as such it is a common link between EU players. This in turns means many prefer to use EN servers over DE or FR ones - such as the Scandinavian countries and east European countries. | |} ---- ---- ---- yes, not today :D only 380 people ahead of me, 8 more hours + ... guess time to go sleep | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well I haven't even got the possibility to create a character. | |} ---- ---- same fkn problem here... asked if they could remove it for me 6 hours ago with a ticket still no response... and when they finally do it we get into the login drame everyone els is having | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Me Too :S | |} ---- ---- Same problem for lot of people. Don't panic. | |} ---- ---- If you are doing everything you can, how about opening new EN-PVE servers, the only two you have have been full since the start of head-start. This demonstrates a serious ignorance about players in Europe and those from countries outside of the triumvirate of France, Germany, and UK. English is taught as a second or third language throughout Europe and as such it is a common link between EU players. This in turns means many prefer to use EN servers over DE or FR ones - such as the Scandinavian countries and east European countries. | |} ---- ---- ---- No it does not :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Time and money! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yea same, activated 3 days ago. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Having the same problem. | |} ---- ---- ---- Welcome to WildStar CupCake! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sadly this is how it is. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Can't you guys even tell us if we will get a free toon re-name in case we decide to create the toon we want with another name??? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- that + a guarantee that we actually get our reserved name. | |} ---- ---- "like any other game would do" No mmo is launched without troubles... i understand your frustration but be reasonable. They're working as hard as they can to resolve the issues. Not everything can be foreseen, although only having one EU EN-PVP server for launch was a mistake many people pointed out earlier. Any progress on fixing the empty character screen after login queue? The trick to open another client and login there doesn't work for me :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- got the same problem, and i wont play the game without that name, i reserved and i want it | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The launch for WoW wasn't worse - 7+ hours waiting to be able to create my character. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- dude most wow servers wen't offline for days because they could not handle the load. When ppl logged in they lagged out instantly. Ppl couldnt play the game for weeks without serious lags and bugs. Believe me Wow was worse at launch. | |} ---- ---- I doubt this will be seen however it could have something to do with users updating their Email Address after reserving the Username + Guild name. This could be a potential fix/issue if looked into. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Damn it was 2004, i suppose game companies in 2014 should have learned from old MMO's launches. | |} ---- ---- Been trying to tell them that since 7 hours ago, regarding players changing email. | |} ---- ---- YES and this was in 2004 and WoW was the first MMO that had these huge amounts of concurrent users.... Now we are in 2014 and this game only has a fraction of the CCU that WoW had at launch day and it is doing worse.... | |} ---- I played fine, WoW wasn't worse at all. | |} ---- ---- Unfortunately, I have this issue as well, but did not change emails at all. so fix in that area wont save me.